You're Not A Monster
by WatermelonFlavoredLipGloss
Summary: There is a new girl in town and she's interested in Fitz. FITZ/OC
1. Chapter 1

** I DECIDED TO MAKE THIS A CHAPTERED STORY ABOUT FITZ AND NATALIA. STARTING WITH HOW AND WHEN THEY MET AND WHAT THEY WENT THROUGH. THIS WILL BE A LITTLE BIT CHALLENGING FOR ME BECAUSE I DID NOT PLAN ON WRITING A CHAPTERED STORY ABOUT THEM. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT. PLEASE REVIEW.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 1**

**THE NEW GIRL**

**

* * *

**

Mark Fitzgerald stood in front of Degrassi Community School talking to his only two of three friends. They weren't exactly friends, more like acquaintances. Since the accident about a month ago they were the only people that talked to him. Everyone else avoided him like the plague. Even his own mother had been disappointed in him.

"Fitz man, looks like we've go fresh meat." Owen's voice interrupted his thoughts. Fitz. Thats what everyone called him. Not Mark. Not even his mother called him Mark anymore.

Fitz turned his attention to the place that Owen was staring. There was a girl walking towards the steps of Degrassi. The girl was pretty, beautiful even. Her long,curly brown hair framed her oval shaped face. Her skin was a smooth ivory color, her pink lips were plump, dark brown arched eyebrows. Her cheekbones were high,small button nose and her blue eyes were framed by thick,long brown lashes. The girl was short a little over five feet in heels. Her curves, which she had allot,were accentuated by the tight fabric of the school uniform.

Fitz was very much aware that he wasnt the only guy staring at her. This was the first time anyone saw this girl although school started two weeks ago. The girl walked up the steps and into the school disappearing into the building. Fitz turned to his friends,who were still staring after the new girl.

"Dude, that girl is hot as hell." Tyler stated grinning.

Fitz nodded. The girl was very attractive. Fitz sighed as he heard the bell ring. Students filed into the school. Their faces turning angry and sad at the sight of metal detectors and security guards that had been enforced before school started. Fitz caught sight of three familiar faces,all glaring at him. It was Adam,Clare and Eli. Fitz wasn't the least bit shocked. People had been glaring at him since he got out of jail. Moving forward in the line he shook his head. This was all his fault. Everything was his fault. He was the reason for the metal detector,the security guards and he was the reason for the uniforms. When it was his turn he walked through the detector, moving on when the security guard said he was clear.

He walked to his locker, people moving flat against the wall. This wasn't what he wanted. Sure when he brought the knife to school he wanted Eli to be scared. But he only wanted to teach Eli a lesson. It was nice to have people fear you when you dislike them, but now everyone either hated or feared him. Getting his stuff out of his locker he walked to history class and sits in his seat. The exact same one in every class. It is in the very back in the right corner, the seat next to him always vacant but he doesn't wonder why. He already knows the answer. For every class he just sits there not listening.

The teacher had already started the lesson when the door opens and the new girl walks in, her cheeks set aflame. She struts over to the teacher and says something lowly. The teacher- He doesn't remember her name- nods her head smiling. Clapping her hands the teacher turns back to the class smiling.

"Class. This is Natalia Williams. She joins us from the states. Why don't you introduce yourself?" The teacher suggests.

Fitz watches as Natalia's cheeks gain color once again.

"Hi,I'm Natalia. I'm 14 and originally from New York. I like to shop,dance and sing." She turns back to the teacher signalling her finish, her hair swaying with the movement.

"OK. Natalia why don't you sit next to...Fitz." The teacher says this unsurely. Fitz looks up in time to see her walking towards the seat in the near silent classroom. The teacher continues when she is seated and Fitz looks forward. He thinks over the things he knew about her. She's smart,beautiful and shy. She is 14 and from New York. He thinks about what it would be like if they get to know each other, but knows its near impossible. He stops thinking when he feels a tap on his shoulder and turns to Natalia. He looks at her in questioning and her cheeks turn pink.

"Hi. I'm Natalia." She extends her small hand and he stares at it for a second. Reaching his hand out he grasps hers. Her hand soft and warm, feels nice against his. "I'm Fitz." He flashes her a smile and she feels her face heat up.

Fitz is very aware of the color that's creeping up her cheeks as she tilts her head and raises a thin brow, her lips twitching slightly.

"Is Fitz your real name?" She asks in a slightly joking manner. He wants to tell her yes. That he is only Fitz, a monster, that Mark is no longer here, but he decides against it. He decides to test his luck,see how long till she find out what he did and stops talking to him.

"It's Mark. Mark Fitzgerald,but everyone calls me Fitz." She nods her head, turns to the board and takes notes. Fitz spends half of the period staring at her. Something about her has him addicted. He isn't sure if it's how she bites her lip when she concentrates, shakes the hair out of her eyes when she looks up at the board or how she fiddles with the bracelet on her arm. He only remembers that he is in class when he hears the teacher calling his name.

He looks up in confusion. "What?" The teacher gives him an annoyed look and by no he is very aware that the entire class is staring at him.

" I said, Mr. Fitzgerald will you please stop staring at Ms. Williams and pay attention."

Fitz rolls his eyes. "I was paying attention."

The teacher sighs. "Then will you please tell me in what year did John Cabot sail West of Bristol to discover a new trade route."

Fitz looks around the class." Um.." He looks at Natalia and she mouths an answer to him. He looks up at the teacher who looks at him expectantly. "In 1497."

The teacher looks at him surprised. "That is correct." She turns back to the board and continues her lesson. Fitz turns to Natalia and smiles.

"Thanks." He whispers so no one hears him. She nods her head and turns back to the board. The class ended ten minutes later. Fitz walks to his next class and there is no sign of Natalia. By lunch he knows that he has only history with her. He walks into the cafe and takes a seat alone. Bianca has her own group, Owen has football and Tyler has detention. He starts eating his lunch and only looks up when someone sits across from him. He looks up into the face of a smiling Natalia.

"Hey. Could I sit here?" She chews her lip nervously and he smiles, nodding his head. He looks around the cafe to see almost everyone staring at Natalia. They were all probably wondering why she was sitting with a monster like him.

"I'm surprised no one asked you to sit with them." He stated looking at her. She smiles. "A few people did. But I said no"

He looked at her in confusion. "Why did you say no?"

"They weren't really my type of people. The first group was those over there." She pointed to the table behind him. Fitz turns and see's it Clare, Eli and Adam all glaring at him. He turns to look at her ashamed.

"You should have sat with them." She looks up at him confused. "Why would I do that?"

"Because I'm not a good person." He bite into his fries not looking at her. She sighs. "Listen Mark. We all have our demons."

"You shouldn't hang out with me. I almost stabbed someone a month ago. I'm a monster" He hears her move. _Great_ he thinks sarcastically. _She thinks I'm a monster to._

He looks up when he feels her touch him and there she sits right next to him. _Is she crazy.I tell her I almost stabbed someone and she moves closer to me._

"Listen. Telling me that you almost stabbed someone isn't going to get me to move and it doesn't mean you are a monster." She says softly looking him in the eyes. "I'll tell you something. Last year my friend Angela brought a gun to school. She shot ten people. I know I may sound crazy for saying this,but they all deserved it. They were eight girls and two guys. Her whole life they made fun of her. They bullied her relentlessly. Two days before she brought the gun and shot them, the two guys raped her. She wanted to show them that they shouldn't mess with people. Now they're dead. I still don't think she is a monster."

Fitz looks at her shocked. She didn't think he was a monster. She was probably the only person. Nodding his head he smiled. Maybe he could change. Maybe she meant it.

"Thanks." He says genuinely. She nods her head and continues to eat her lunch. They eat in silence until the bell signals the end of lunch. Natalia picks up her stuff and smiles at Fitz. He smiles back.

"Do you want me to walk you to class?"

"Sure."

Fitz follows her out of the Cafe and walks her to her next class in silence. When he drops her off, he walks to his and everything after is a blur.

Fitz had just walked out of the school building when he saw Natalia talking to Adam, Eli and Clare._ Great. If she didnt think I was a monster they'll definetly persuade her. _He thinks sadly. He watches as she shakes her head and stomps her feet. He is to far to hear what is being said but he's pretty sure they are talking about him. Natalia turns her head towards him and smiles. He watches as she jogs up to him her long hair flying everywhere. When she reaches him she smiles more.

"Hey."

"Hey. Did they manage to persuade you I'm a monster?" He growls out. Natalia looks at him in annoyance.

"Look Mark, I told you that I don't think your a monster and nothing is going to make me think otherwise." He words make him smile slightly. He nods his head.

"Do you need a ride?" He gestures to his car. Natalia follows his eyes and scoffs. "In that piece of junk. No." She teased.

"You don't think I'm going to stab you do you?" He says somewhat playful but she knows what he is trying to prove so she stomps to the car. Fitz walks behind her and opens her door. She smiles. People watch as Fitz pulls out of the parking lot, Natalia in the passenger seat. Fitz turns to Natalia.

"Where do you live?"

" 15 The Bridle Path."

Fitz turns to her in shock.

"You're rich?"

" No. My parents are rich."

Fitz looks at her. "You know thats pretty far from school."

Natalia nods. "Yeah I know. But I have a driver all I need to do is call him to pick me up."

They are both silent for a few minutes until Natalia speaks again.

"So tell me what happened. Why did you almost stab Eli?"

Fitz looks straight ahead and Natalia is almost afraid that she said something wrong. Fitz stops the car in front of her house gate. The house was more like a mansion. It was a fast ride, then he begins to talk.

"I wanted to teach him a lesson. I wanted to show him that no one messes with Fitz." Natalia nods and unbuckles her seatbelt. She leans over her seat and kisses Fitz on the cheek. Just as she was about to pull back Fitz turns his head and kisses her gently on the lips. The kiss was sweet and slow. They were interrupted by a tap at the window. Natalia looked out the window and saw her step mother standing there. Natalia opened the car door and stepped out of the car facing her pissed off step mother. Fitz stepped out the other side and walked to stand next to Natalia.

"What are you doing? You cant show up in this neighborhood with this..this.." Natalia's stepmother hissed.

Natalia rolled her eyes. "Listen bitch. You better watch how you talk to me,because pretty soon you'll be nothing but another charm on this bracelet." Natalia hold up her left arm that has a gold charm bracelet with 11 charms. Fitz looks at Natalia shocked. She turns to him smiling and kisses his cheek.

"I'll see you tomorow Mark."

"See ya."

He walks to his car and drives away. This was the best day in forever.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON. PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**UNIFORM COMPROMISE**

Fitz woke up early the next morning and got ready. He was lucky that his stepfather wasn't home last night,so there were no sessions at the gym in which Fitz was the punching bag. For the first time in forever he was excited to go to school, well he was excited to see Natalia. Fitz walks downstairs into his kitchen, where his mother is currently drinking her coffee. He smiles widely at her.

"Hey Ma."

His mother,Theresa Fitzgerald sets her coffee on the island and looks at him suspiciously. He was not known to get up early or to be this happy.

"What's going on?"

"I met this girl. She's incredible. She know's what I did and she doesn't think I'm a monster."

His mother looked at him.

"Sweetie you're not a monster-

Fitz interrupts her.

"Then if I'm not a monster why wont you look at me the same and why do I feel like one?"

His mother got up from her seat at the island and hugs him.

" I don't think you're a monster. I know you are not a monster. I was just a little disappointed thats all."

He hugs her back for a second. Pulling back he say his goodbye and heads to school. Parking in the school lot he see's Owen,Tyler and Bianca talking.

"Sup." He nodded his head in acknowledgement. He looked around trying to spot Natalia.

"You looking for somebody,Fitz?" He heard Bianca ask.

"Yeah. I'm looking for Natalia."

His friend looked at him in confusion. He sighed.

"You know the new chick from yesterday."

Owen grinned. "Damn Fitz, you work fast."

He was just about to tell Owen that they were only friends when he heard her voice.

"Just come into the fucking school for one minute and tell them about what the crazy bitch did."

Fitz whipped around to see Natalia talking to someone through a car window. Her uniform,although she wore the colors was somewhat inappropriate. She wore her purple polo with khaki shorts and black heels that he would guess was about five inches high. Her long brown locks was tied in a high ponytail.

The driver door of the car opened and a man stepped out. Natalia sighed and muttered something under her breath. The man had brown hair and brown eyes. He was tall over 6 feet. Fitz walked over to Natalia.

"Hey Natalia." She looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey Mark"

Natalia turned to the man that Fitz assumed was her father.

"Daddy,this is Mark. Mark meet daddy."

Natalia's father nodded his head and outstretched his hand. Fitz shakes the outstretched hand.

"Call me Nathan."

Natalia smiles widely.

"OK. Let's go daddy. You coming Mark?"

Fitz nods his head, anything to spend time with her. They walk through the school and stop at the office. Her father goes inside and talks to the principle and they wait.

"You know you're gonna get in trouble for wearing that,right." He looks at her shorts and heels.

"That's why my dad's here." Natalia sighs.

"What happened?" He gestures to her outfit.

"My dad told my step mom he wanted a divorce. The bitch went crazy and started tearing up the house,starting with my closet. I was out so there was nothing I could to till I got home. One of the security guards finally got her out after half of my closet was gone. They were dragging her out when I got home."

Fitz burst's out laughing. Clutching his sides, he gasps for breath. The students passing by looks at him as though he is crazy. Natalia watches him with a raised brow and a smile on her face. When he is finally done he still has a smile on his face.

"What's so funny?" Natalia says crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm just picturing them dragging you stepmother out of the house." Fitz says laughing again

"Yeah, It was pretty funny" Natalia giggled

Fitz turns to her and he has a serious look on his face.

"That kiss yesterday. What does it mean?"

Natalia looks down chewing her lip nervously. Looking up she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

" I don't know." She sighs running her fingers through her hair. "I like you. But what did the kiss mean to you?"

Fitz looked at her with a goofy smile on his face. He set his hands on either side of her body,trapping her between himself and the wall. He brought his face closer to hers.

"You like me."

Natalia rolled her eyes.

"Yes I like you."

"Then, you'll go on a date with me." He stated hopefully. Natalia smiled and nodded her head. Natalia's father, Nathan walked out of the office and smiled at his daughter.

"You're off the hook for today."

Natalia and Fitz say goodbye and walk to class. Their classes pass quickly and before they know its lunch. Natalia walks to her locker and puts her books away. She was interrupted by someone's voice.

"You're seriously hanging out with Fitz?"

"What do you want Eli?" She asked not bothering to look up. Eli sighed. In all the years he knew this girl she was always stubborn.

"You know Julia wouldn't be happy with you talking to people like Fitz." Natalia turned and glared at him. How dare he bring Julia into this?

"Yeah,well she isn't here to tell me that,now is she?" Eli flinched. He knew it was his fault that Julia was dead. He had met Natalia a few years back. He instantly liked her and fell for her cousin Julia. They were all friends but then Julia died. At the funeral Natalia didn't even look at him. He knew she blamed him too.

Natalia slammed her locker and proceeded to walk away leaving Eli standing there sadly. She knew she was being a bitch but Julia was like a sister to her. She didnt blame Eli for Julia's death. If anything she blamed herself. She shouldn't have agreed to let Julia sneak out that night. She knew that Julia was angry when she left, but she did nothing to stop her.

Natalia walked into the Cafe and walked toward Fitz. She sat down and smiled.

"Hey."

Fitz smiled back. He was about to say something else when three people sat down. It was Owen, Bianca and Tyler. Natalia looked up at the boys who were looking at her pervertedly and the girl that was glaring at her. Natalia raised an eyebrow.

"Do I know you?" She asked rudely.

Bianca glares at her harder. This girl had guts. Most people shied away from her glare but his little bitch was coming full force towards it. Bianca felt her anger flare up at the tiny girl.

"Excuse me?" Bianca mentally slapped herself. Thats all she could come up with.

"Well you were staring pretty hard like you know me." Natalia said. Bianca glared harder, as if that was possible. Bianca stood up from her seat and stood over Natalia threateningly. Natalia also stood up but her height in heels, was a measly 5'3 compared to Bianca's 5'8. Bianca stood closer to Natalia and by now most of the kids were watching this.

"Listen little girl. You watch how you talk to me or-" Natalia cut her off with a harsh laugh.

"Or you'll what?" Natalia raised her brow again and tilted her head feigning innocence. She stepped closer to Bianca arms crossed over her chest.

"What are you gonna do about it skank?"

Bianca's anger flared and she saw red. Clenching her hands into fists she pulled her hand back and snapped it forward. When her fist was about an inch from Natalia's face another hand clamped down on it.

"Don't you fucking touch her."

* * *

**A/N: I KNOW ITS A CLIFFIE. WHO DO YOU THINK IT IS. ELI OF FITZ? I'LL POST SOON.I JUST SAW A PICTURE OF WHAT THE NEW DEGRASSI UNIFORMS LOOK LIKE. IN THE PICTURE IT SHOWS THAT THE DIFFERENT GRADES WEAR DIFFERENT TOPS WITH KHAKI BOTTOMS. THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE ALONG WITH THE LINK FOR NEW DEGRASSI RULES.**

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**YOU TWO KNOW EACHOTHER?**

**

* * *

**

**RECAP**

_Bianca's anger flared and she saw red. Clenching her hands into fists she pulled her hand back and snapped it forward. When her fist was about an inch from Natalia's face another hand clamped down on it._

_"Don't you fucking touch her."_

_

* * *

_

The entire Lunchroom quietly watched as Fitz stood glaring at Bianca. Bianca looked at Fitz in shock and confusion. He was choosing this girl over her. Bianca snatched her hand out of Fitz's. Bianca took a step back from Fitz.

"You're taking her side?"

When Fitz didn't answer immediately,Bianca stomped away. Natalia turned to Fitz smiling slightly.

"You didn't have to do that you know."

He nodded his head. Fitz opened his mouth only to be interrupted again.

"You okay Natalia?"

Natalia sighed. Why didn't he just leave her alone. Turning to him she nodded slightly. Eli sighed. He had to tell her now. He had to apologize.

"Natalia. I'm sorry. I know yuo blame me for Julia's death but-

Natalia made a sound of disbelief.

"You think I blame you Eli. I know that it wasnt your fault. I was the one that let her go out that night." Tears welled up in her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. Fitz stood there confused. Only one thought raced through his mind. They know each other? Eli hugged her. He was happy and sad at the same time. Happy that she didnt blame him but sad that she blamed herself.

"Tali. It wasnt your fault." Natalia oicked her head from his shoulder and started to protest but Eli wasnt havinh any of it.

"Natalia." He said this firmly. "It wasnt your fault. What happened was an accident."

Natalia nodded still teary eyed. Fitz cleared his throat and they broke apart.

"You two know each other?"

They shared a look before Natalia nodded.

"Me and Eli have been friend for a few years and he dated my cousin."

Fitz stood there processing what she said. They knew each other. They were friends. How did he know that she wasnt lying about everything. How does he know that they didn't plan it.

"So this was your plan huh. Make me think that you were my friend and then I find out it was all a lie?"

"Mark it wasn't-" She didn't finish because he was walking away. Natalia cursed under her breath and followed after him.

As soon as she gets out the doors the bell rings and student rush into the hall. There is no sign of Fitz anywhere.

The rest of the day passed and Natalia still hasn't seen Fitz. At the end of the day she goes home and falls asleep.

* * *

Fitz was absent for the rest of the week and when he came back he was even meaner to Eli.

Natalia stood with Eli and his friend talking at her locker. She was surprised how easy it was talking to them. They weren't usually her type of people but the were fun. They were all laughing and making jokes until adam spoke.

"Fitz's here."

Natalia looked up. Well they all looked up. He was with Owen,Tyler and Bianca. Natalia shook her head.

"Who cares?" She said rolling her eyes. In reality she was somewhat happy he was back. The others nodded in agreement.

"Well look at that. The tranny, Dr. Doom and Ms. Purity have a new friend. What shall we call you?" Bianca walked closer to Natalia. The students in the hallway were watching this. Natalia rolled her eyes leaning against her locker.

"Well this has gotta be good. The dumbest,sluttiest girl in school trying to think."

Bianca blinked. This little bitch really had a mouth, but she would have to fix that.

"Listen-

Natalia sighed.

"No, You listen. I dont like you very much.. scratch that I don't like you at all and the people here may let you walk all over them but I'm not like the people here." Natalia took a step closer to Bianca so they were really close. "So leave me and my friends alone and there wont be a problem."

Natalia shouldered Bianca, walking away leaving the taller girl's anger bubbling up inside. The rest of the day was a blur and when lunch came Natalia was excited. Finally she was out of class. She walked into the cafe and walked over to where she always sat. Eli, Adam and Clare were already sitting.

"Hey guys."

"Natalia. Everyone is talking about how you stood up to Bianca. You shouldn't have did that, now she's going to want to fight." Eli said angrily.

Natalia rolled her eyes.

"If she wants a fight then OK. I'm not afraid to fight her."

Eli sighed. She always got in trouble at school and just when he thought she was going to change she goes back to her old ways.

" Natalia will you think for once. You will get suspended for fighting her." Eli yelled. He was aggravated. Why didn't she ever listen to him.

Natalia glared at him. " I am thinking. If Bianca needs someone to teach her that she cant say whatever and get away with it then I will be that person. I've done it before to Elise."

Eli snapped. "Yes and because of that Jada is dead."

Natalia's heart dropped. Jada. Jada was her sister. Her twin to be exact. She was killed by the school bully Elise after a fight with Natalia which she lost.

Eli realising his mistake went wide eyed. Natalia stood up from the table and stomped away. Her anger was bubbling and if someone just looked at her wrong she would snap. Behind her she could hear Clare voice.

"Who is Jada?"

Natalia got to her class early. The rest of her classes passed and she paid no attention. She kept thinking about Jada. By the end of the day her anger had simmered but it wasnt buried. The first thing she saw when she walked out of the school building was Bianca with Tyler, Owen and Fitz. Natalia walked straight past them but stopped when Bianca called her out.

"So Natalia.. You really are a murderer." Bianca grinned. "I heard you killed your twin." Bianca smirked when she saw Natalia flinch. The people around watched wide eyed as Natalia turned on her heel and stomped to Bianca dropping her bag on the way. The first thing they heard was the sickening crack when Natalia's fist connected to Bianca's nose followed by Bianca's screaming and cursing. Natalia glared down at the girl below her. She pulled her fist back and again it connected with Bianca's face, this time her right eye. Natalia continued reigning punches to Bianca's face. Bianca tried to push her off but Natalia was stronger when she was angry.

All Natalia saw was red. She felt someone wrap their arms around her waist and slammed her elbow into their nose. Fuck she heard the person swear. It sounded like Eli but she was to pissed to care. Arms wrapped around her waist again and Natalia stopped looking down at Bianca. Her face was horrible. She was bleeding from her nose, mouth and she had a gash under her right eye from Natalia's ring. Her nose was broken and her lip was split. Her cheek was already starting to swell up. Natalia stepped back into the persons arms. The last thing she heard before she blacked out was sirens.

* * *

I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN. PLEASE REVIEW. :)

XOXO KACEY


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**JADA**

**

* * *

**

When Natalia woke up she was in a room. A hospital room to be exact. She looked around the room. On the right side Clare,Adam and Eli were asleep in chairs and on the left Fitz. Wait Fitz? Natalia sighed and Fitz's eyes opened. He looked over at her and smiled slightly. He moved closer to the bed.

"How long was I out?" She whispered

"Two hours." He tucked her hair behind her ear. Natalia smiled.

"Mark you know that I meant everything I said right. Me and Eli we didn't make up any plan."

Fitz nodded. He had talked to Eli himself while she was asleep.

"I know. I'm sorry I accused you." Natalia nodded and smiled. Eli stirred in the chair. She looked over at him then yelled.

"ELI."

Eli flew up and fell to the ground. Clare and Adam were also now awake. Natalia was laughing in her bed clutching her sides and Fitz had a grin on his face. Eli glared playfully over at her. He walked over to the side of her bed with an apologetic look.

"Tali, I'm sorry about what I said. I shouldnt have brought Jada into this."

Natalia smiled. "It's okay Eli. You were just looking out for me."

"Who is Jada and what happened to her?" Adam asked curiously.

"I thought Eli told you."

Eli shook his head." I didn't think you would like me telling them."

Natalia nodded.

"Jada was my twin sister. Last year there was this girl, Elise and she was like Bianca. She thought that she could do whatever and say whatever. We were enemies and once she wanted to fight me in front of most of the school and I agreed. i won the fight and a week later she brought a gun to school..." Tears welled up in Natalia's eyes. It was hard talking about Jada.

"We were in the hallway when it happened. It was just me,Jada and Kristin. She pointed the gun at me and on the last minute jada jumped in front of me. She died before an ambulance came. She died because of me."

The tears cascaded down her cheeks and then the door opened. Natalia's father was the first to walk through followed by the doctor. The doctor smiled thinly.

"Ms. Williams. How are you feeling today?"

"I'm fine."

"No pain or headaches?"

"Nope." Natalia replied shortly. All she wanted to do was get into comfortable clothes and go home.

"Well, it says here you're fine. It seems like the stress of the moment caused you to faint. So you are free to go home."

Natalia kicked everyone out the room to get dressed. She put on black denim shorts, a white and black v-neck sweater and black uggs. Opening the door she walked out to where everyone else was. When Natalia finally caught up to everyone they all left with the doctor telling her everything was fine.

Her father had dropped everyone at their houses, then took Natalia home. She was tired so She went to bed.

* * *

I KNOW ITS SHORT AND I APOLOGIZE. I HAVE A MASSIVE CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK PLUS I AM UNDER ALLOT OF STRESS AND PRESSURE. I WANT TO DO REALLY WELL MY SOPHOMORE YEAR OF H.S. WHICH MEANS I WILL NOT UPDATE FREQUENTLY.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Everyone. I know its been long since i've posted anything for this story. I have decided to continue the story after all because of my friends pushing me to actually finish one of my stories. So it may be a while before i post another chapter but its coming. Im already writing out the new chapter right now so it may be up soon

xoxo

-Kamrie Elizabeth Kacey Johnson-Lombardi


End file.
